


Just to Let You Know

by HiddenAce



Series: Knowing [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenAce/pseuds/HiddenAce
Summary: "Why did you even bother coming here?" He sneered, glaring at me with all too familiar eyes.Well isn't that the million dollar question?My name is Sarah and this is the story of my way too insane to be true life. I'm dyslexic, I see monsters that no one else can, and my skills with a knife are something scary. Oh, and did I mention my dad is a Greek god? I've never met him and he doesn't know I even exist, but one summer at camp is about to change all that.





	1. Some Metaphor About Not Invading a Horse's Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson series. No plot lines, no characters, and no inspiring feelings. I only claim my plot line and own original characters. Everything else goes to the more awesome than Zeus writer, Rick Riordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Percy Jackson series nor do I claim any of its plot lines, characters, or inspiring feels. I only claim my original plot line and character. Everything else belongs to the more awesome than Zeus writer Rick Riordon.

 

      Have you ever experienced the feeling that you're different? That you know things you shouldn't and see things that are just plain impossible? That the impression you give off to everyone is 'the weird kid' or 'the freak' even when you just say hi? And no matter what you do to ignore it, you just can't shake off that feeling? Yeah, that's my whole life in a nutshell. 

     Let me back up a bit. So, the name is Sarah, Sarah Kenneth. Which just so happens to be my mom's name too. I guess when you're in labor and hyped up on pain and drugs, you make less than stellar decisions. Like names for example. Who's bright idea was it to allow women, exhausted and emotional wrecks after child birth, the right to name a living thing? If anyone ever finds out, give me call. 

     I've gotten off track. My point is that while I don't hate my name, it can get a little confusing when both me and my mom are together. But somehow we make it work and just try to find humor in it. My mom is good at that, finding the little specks of light in a dark room. She's good at a lot of things. You see, my mom is a very type A person with a personality that blurs the line of 'eccentric' and 'psychotic'. I wouldn't have it any other way. She's also very beautiful, effortlessly beautiful. People comment that I take after here in that way, except for,well...my eyes.

     I have dark, purple eyes. 

     I know right? Who has purple eyes?! Well, except for those people who have the genetic mutation I can't think of right now, but I know I'm not one of them. Like I said before, I'm different.

     I'm different because I'm dyslexic and yet I love to read really long books.

     I'm different because my reflexes are just too sharp to have with my lack of formal training. Or any training at all.

     I'm different because I see what can only be described as monsters, walking around in broad daylight.

     I'm different because I feel naked without my handy kitchen knife stashed away in my purse.

     But the biggest difference is my parent situation. I'm the daughter of a god.

     You read that right, and no, my mom, as awesome as she is, is no goddess. But she did encounter a Greek god about a decade and a half ago and they  _really_ hit it off if you catch my drift. 

     I know it soon it sounds crazy and for a while, I thought I was too. But being the smart, curious, and frankly stubborn child I was, I wanted answers to my oddness. I asked my mom repeatedly about my weird sightings, about my ability to read Greek like English, and mostly about my absentee father. 

     And she wouldn't tell me. No matter how many times I asked. Then when I started third grade and kids picked on me for my eyes, I cried all night. Mom told me to buck up and ignore the other kids. That they were just jealous because I was unique and special and just so obviously amazing. And then she gave me the oddest advice.

     "They make you stand out honey and that's not bad. Someday you'll want people to notice you. They're a gift. And you should never look a gift horse in the mouth."

     "Why would I go anywhere near its mouth? I couldn't even reach it!" I was so confused.

     "It's just an expression kid."

     With my eyes came forth the question of where they came from. And since mom had hazel eyes, I knew the answer could be found through my father. But seeing as how mom wasn't going to tell me, I did the next best thing. 

     I went online. Praise Google!

     It didn't take as long as I thought it would. I typed in 'males' and 'purple eyes' and after scrolling through a ton of eye contact sites I found a link that called to me. It was for a site about ancient myths from around the world. Looking through the site took time, but when I saw one picture, everything changed.

     A picture of an old painting depicting a Greek god turning a crew of sea men into Dolphins. His hair was dark and somewhat wavy like mine. His skin was a light olive color much like mine when I spent time in the sun. But his eyes, his eyes were mine. And being all of nine at the time, that was all the proof I needed. 

     My mom had always had this dome of silence around the topics such as my father and my abilities, as if something would happen should she say anything. So she kept the dome up, until one night at dinner, I shattered the dome.

    "Who is Dionysus?"

     Three words. It took only a mere three words to force my mom into telling me about my dad and the danger I had just unleashed upon myself. 

     And it all came out that night. How she met an older man at a party when she was seventeen and instantly feel in love. They spent afternoons walking around Times Square and fun weekends at a vineyard in Connecticut. When he told her who he really was she accepted it as reality and they moved forward. Their time together was short, one long autumn and off he went. To where she didn't know, but what she did know was that she was definitely pregnant by mid winter. Resulting in yours truly. 

     But most of all, she told me the dangers of being a demigod. How just knowing what you are could get you killed. 

     I should have left well enough alone I guess. But again, I am stubborn and curious. 

     "Does he know about me?" I asked in a pathetically small voice.

     "I'm not sure kid. He told me once that gods can't see their kids often, if at all, but they usually come when they're born. I think you pulled a super secret agent move kid." 

     "Or maybe he just doesn't care."

     And that became my stance in the issue from there on out. He's a God for goodness sake! How could he not know? Mom always tried to get me to think differently, but to no avail. 

     A few months after that discussion I had a run in with a bad monster on my way to school. Don't ask me how I survived because I have no idea how vines sprang from the pavement in New York City of all places. I didn't look that particular horse in the mouth. 

     After, mom told me about a camp, a special camp for kids like me. Demigod training camp. A place to hone my skills and maybe make some friends. I instantly refused. I was not going to belong to a world that included my father. Not willingly at least. I wanted nothing to do with someone who never bothered to drop in for one second out of my whole life. And I never would.

     Gods how wrong I was then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking a chance and reading my story. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, Keep Calm and Write On!


	2. My Best Friend's Boyfriend Has Bad Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I won't hold you to long so I'll just state the obvious. I own nothing from the world of Percy jackson, only my original stuff. Rick claims all else, and why shouldn't he? He's awesome!

As any native born New Yorker will tell you, the most beautiful spot in the entire city is in fact the heart of the city. Otherwise known as Central Park, the green thumb of the urban landscape. I've spent many days, and even a few nights, footing it through the place. Now, at night I'm usually running from/fighting monsters that have gotten curious about me. But in the normal hours, where the sunlight and crowds keep most most of the monsters away, I'm just another teenager enjoying herself. Like today, but with the exception of having my best friend walking bedside me. And not shutting up.

"I think I'm in love!" Gwen announced about a week and a half ago when bursting through my bedroom door.

And I haven't heard anything otherwise since. Now i should probably tell you a little about my friend, since this most recent behavior of hers is not normal. 

Gwen Keller has been my best friend since fourth grade when she and her mom relocated to New York. While my mom and me lived in a decent townhouse in Queens, Ms. Keller and Gwen held residence in a two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. It was sheer luck that we were both advanced enough to attend an Academic Youth Academy, otherwise we would have gone to separate high schools. Gwen was, well, she was pretty much everything I wasn't. While i'm not ugly, I'm pretty in an average sense, one that can be easily overlooked. But Gwen Keller was a girl who's looks practically  _demanded_ attention. Her brown hair was lighter than mine and fell in semi curled ringlets that flowed down her back. Even with bed head, she could look amazing. Her skin was a healthy tan and her green eyes were always found to be exotic by the opposite gender. But Gwen wasn't very popular because she, like myself, had our own minds and thought processes. And that pretty much had people avoiding us most of the time. It didn't bother me since i was used to it, and Gwen didn't seem to be phased by it at all. So yes, in fourth grade this made it clear to me that we were made to be best friends. Gwen was down to earth and realistic, with only just a hint of optimism.

Guys never talked to us much, so when a new kid called Brent showed up one day and asked for her number, Gwen was blown away. I much as I found it irritating that she wouldn't talk about anything else, I couldn't say anything to her about it. She was just so  _happy_ and I wouldn't damper her mood just because I was annoyed. Best friends don't do that. Yet. 

"When we wee walking to the burger stand he actually reached for my hand! Can you believe it? I might just stand a chance at having a boyfriend this summer." she gushed as we made it past the main pond. 

"Sounds like an epic romance in the works." I try to sound as excited, but i can feel my smile stiffening.

"A romance in New York City. I'm just bummed that idea is already to over done to write about." she smirked. That dry wi is another reason I love her. 

Looking past the many people out and about on a Friday afternoon I just see the famous/infamous Brent standing in our path. And he has a smile that screams 'beware!'.

Gwen takes notice of this too. "Brent! I didn't know we were meeting." she said as she moved to hug him, but stopped as he laughed in a high and cruel and...and...definitely not human way. 

"Oh, but we were meeting little demigod. Your fate was dated and sealed the moment I saw you." he spat at her before lunging. 

And in that moment I knew everything had gone straight to hell in a hand basket. 

Brent, or what was once known as Brent, changed shape. In a matter of moments his body was as large as four minivans stacked atop each other. He had transformed into some kind of dragon, but with way more heads! 

"Die spawn of Olympus!" he roared as fire shot out of two mouths. Each targeting the two of us. 

"Look out!" I screamed and both of us just managed to dive to avert the flames, which smelled strongly of sulfur (no surprise there) and god did it reek!

My instincts kicked into over drive as i then ran at Gwen and grabbed her arms, basically dragging her with me behind a group of nearby trees. not the best cover for avoiding fire, but better than nothing.

"What is that thing?! And what happened to Brent?" Gwen wasn't hysterical, but she wasn't in the best state of mind for what was happening.

"That thing is Brent. And I can assume right now that your fledging relationship is now kaput." I explained as I drew out my kitchen knife from my backpack. Gwen just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing? Do you see that thing, you can't fight it! It will smush you like a pancake then burn you."

Turning my head I looked for Brent and saw him coming fast, we had to move and move fast.

"Gwen there is literally no time to explain. Just trust me. While I distract him, I need you to make a run or it. go to my house and tell  my mom what is happening. She'll know what to do." 

And without waiting for her reply I sprinted out from our hiding place and dashed back towards the pond. Face fire with water right? As I hoped, Brent took after me, he had nothing to gain from Gwen, a mortal. But me? This was our dance.

Stopping at the water's edge I faced a harsh reality that i was outclassed. My knife couldn't do much damage if I couldn't get past his flames and I couldn't throw it either. What if I missed? What if it just bounced off? then i would be truly defenseless. Much like now. Oh god. Brent focused all his heads, all eight of them, and was about to turn me into a pile of ashes, when he let out a pained roar. There, siting in the middle of his chest, was an arrow. A metal arrow lodged into where I assume his heart is and just like that, Brent the dragon-like thing, burst into golden dust, Just like every monster who is defeated. 

For a moment, i just stood there, looking at the pile of dust that could have put Tinkerbell to shame. Then I looked over to the group of trees and my eyes widened. There stood Gwen, normal, mortal Gwen, holding a bow up. A quiver of arrows strapped to her back. She looked so confused, but focused, natural, and very...not mortal.

Maybe I just found another person like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, reviews always welcomed, and hit that kudos button!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a chance to read this, please tell me what you think of it! Next chapter to come soon, until then Keep Calm and Write On.


End file.
